Reunions
by John Lauder
Summary: Galaxia meets the children of the Makaiju (Ail, Ann, and yes, Fiore)


Reunions  
by  
John Lauder jlauder121@hotmail.com  
  
July 2001  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, they   
belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, along with some   
other companies.  
  
This takes place several years after the end of the series.  
  
===================================================================  
  
"Good journey," a man wished to the woman, in a language that no   
one on Earth would understand.   
  
The woman, who was not of the world she stood upon and helped to   
restore, understood the words completely. Humbly, she nodded, and  
rose up into the air.   
  
She had been given a relatively warm reception on this world.   
Though only a handful had gathered to see her off, she took their  
well-wishes very seriously, very gratefully. There were countless  
other worlds to restore. Worlds that she had destroyed.   
  
As she flew into space, sparkling waves of light trailed behind   
her. It made her appear even more angelic, but to her it was only  
a reminder of the unfathomable amount of damage she had done.   
  
They were all the star seeds she had stolen, and they had to be   
guided to their rightful owners. *Still so many to return,* she   
thought.   
  
Less than ten Earth years had passed since she had begun, since  
that princess had saved her, and the rest of the galaxy. Not such  
a long time for Sailor Galaxia, whose true age made even Sailor   
Pluto seem like a infant. It might take a few human lifespans   
before the entire galaxy was restored.   
  
Simply returning the star seeds was not enough; she had to make   
sure every single planet, every single star that she destroyed  
was made whole again.   
  
For some places, like Earth, there was a relatively small amount   
of damage done. A few blocks of Tokyo had been demolished, and   
some local residents were left homeless for a short while.   
  
She had offered her assistance, but the one known as Sailor Pluto  
had clandestinely explained to her that it was unnecessary.   
Curiously, the torn buildings had been quickly repaired, and life   
had gone on as usual for Earth and its (mostly) unknowing residents.   
  
The process had become fairly routine for Sailor Galaxia. She would   
arrive on a planet, and restore everyone's star seeds. After they   
recovered, she would seek out the leaders of the planet and explain   
everything--who she was, and what she had done.   
  
For the most part, the leaders were understanding, some even moved  
by the tale and the intervention of that princess of the Earth's   
moon. Then, the leaders decided what to do with the   
information--either let the rest of the population know, or   
keep it secret, depending on the social standards of that specific   
planet.   
  
After that, she would lend her powers to fix the destruction she   
had wrought in trying to control the entire galaxy.   
  
Not every world was as lucky as Earth had been, particularly the   
one known as Kinmoku. There, Galaxia had left behind a more   
global amount of destruction, and its revived citizens were left   
panicked. It was quite some time before she felt she could   
leave that world. Princess Kakyuu, whose small shoulders bore the   
brunt of her people's troubles, had to be the one to reassure *her*   
that everything would be okay.   
  
Galaxia had tried to do too much, making sure every starving child  
had food to eat, every injured person was healed, every living   
thing had some light of hope inside of them.   
  
Kakyuu had thanked her despite her overzealousness, but gently  
reminded her that there were many, many more worlds that needed   
tending to. Reluctantly, she had left to resume her journey.   
  
Her solitude allowed her to think deeply about things as she   
traveled between worlds. After all she had done, she could not   
stand the thought of anyone suffering.   
  
But she had to remind herself not to get too wrapped up in it,   
lest she begin to have the same delusion as she had that time she   
had sealed Chaos within herself. She had to convince herself that  
only she alone could not save the galaxy from destruction.   
Sailor Moon's words had become a constant reminder. *Why try to   
do everything yourself? Without the help of others?*  
  
*Yes, why do I?* Chaos was now in everyone's minds, but then, so   
too was the light of hope. She had to believe in that part of   
everybody; certainly there would be no way to undo all of the   
damage by herself. She had to believe that people would be able to   
help themselves.   
  
Her hopes did not go untested. Several planets had been very   
hostile, some to the point of violence. On the world called Cl'far,   
the tall, silver-skinned inhabitants had called for her death when   
their angry lords had told them of her actions.   
  
They attacked her, though they were incapable of doing any real  
damage. She just held her ground, and continued to offer her  
assistance, but the Cl'farians refused to listen. The only   
thing Galaxia could do was leave.  
  
She had encountered many worlds like that one. Whether they wanted  
revenge on her, or were divided into factions and fought amongst   
themselves, or waged battles with other nearby planets, she   
recognized the look in their eyes. It was the same look Galaxia  
had as she was conquering the universe--Chaos.   
  
It was inevitable that some worlds would be more consumed  
with it than others. She prayed for these planets the most.  
  
*The light of hope is in everyone's hearts.* It had become  
a mantra to her; she would not have been able to go on if she  
didn't believe in it. She had to believe in everyone, just  
as Sailor Moon had believed in her.   
  
And so she went on, continuing her seemingly unending journey.   
The next place she happened upon was unusual--a planet that   
contained very few inhabitants, only a very large plant and two   
humanoids, but a planet that she had nonetheless plundered.   
  
The tree itself was sentient, and could feel, love and hurt as   
easily as Galaxia. This tree, this being had one of the more   
brighter shines among the star seeds.   
  
There had also been the two inhabitants in this tree which was   
referred to as the Makaiju, she recalled. *No, there were three,   
weren't there? Beautiful features, pointed ears, pale green skin,  
blue hair on the male, pink on the female.*   
  
Again she was paying the price for the nearly infinite amount  
of lives she had taken; it was very difficult keeping track  
of all them. After some recollection, she remembered. The  
Makaiju only had the two children, and the third one she had   
found floating in space, lost and alone.   
  
A twinge of guilt struck her as she remembered taunting that   
one, mocking his loneliness as she dangled his star seed in   
front of him.   
  
*Should I restore him here? That's not the way things were   
before I took their star seeds...*  
  
Carefully, Galaxia released three star seeds back to the   
Makaiju, delaying on the potential fourth; she was hesitant to  
return him. It might spark the beginnings of yet another   
war within a planet, and life on this planet seemed especially  
precious, with so few residents.   
  
The tree's drooping branches and leaves immediately began to   
strengthen as its star seed was returned. The tree's stillness   
was gone, and its branches swayed, as if stretching after a   
long sleep. Then, the two children of the Makaiju appeared   
in front of the floating form of Galaxia.   
  
She prepared herself; she had been through this a countless   
number of times--the disorientation, the blinking and darting of   
the eyes, the shaking of heads. Finally, she would be the   
recipient of probing, suspicious gazes.   
  
These two, however, did not quite follow the usual procedure.   
Once they had become aware, they immediately went to each other.   
The blue-haired male put his hands out towards the female.   
She reached out as well, and the couple embraced, hands   
intertwined, foreheads touching.   
  
*Lovers,* Galaxia recognized. *Of course.* She felt the tears   
coming, and fought them off. It was yet another attack of her   
guilty conscience. She had done this to millions, no, billions   
of others.   
  
The memory of all of those people reaching out to their soulmate,   
struggling for one final touch would haunt for the rest of eternity.   
*It will all be undone,* she promised herself.   
  
Neither of the couple, who Galaxia would eventually know as Ail and  
Ann, took notice of her, an intruder, still relishing their embrace.   
A nearby branch of the Makaiju extended out towards them, touching   
both lovers gently. There seemed to be an unspoken communication   
occurring between the couple and the tree.   
  
Galaxia took a breath as Ail and Ann finally glanced in her   
direction; the ancient soul of the tree had alerted them to her   
presence. Now things seemed to going as expected, as they looked   
at her curiously.   
  
The branch of the tree retracted from the couple, now reaching in  
Galaxia's direction. She offered no resistance, just held her   
position. As the branch touched her, she could feel an intrusion  
into her mind.   
  
At first she felt defensive, but eventually Galaxia relaxed as she  
sensed that this was not an attack. Her mind was linked to that   
of the Makaiju; both could see into the other's soul.   
  
They had gone through similar struggles, this tree and Galaxia.   
Though both seemed to be forces of destruction (Galaxia being  
the far greater of the two), they actually led fairly lonely   
lives, and had made great sacrifices. The Makaiju put itself to   
sleep so its children would not die, hoping they would learn  
about love and joy on their own; and Galaxia sealing Chaos   
into herself so that the universe might be at peace.   
  
And both had their lives transformed for the better when they   
encountered a certain blonde odango-haired princess.   
  
Ail and Ann made no move, just watched their mother and this  
mysterious and beautiful woman silently interact. "Who is   
she?" Ann asked of Ail. The two children stood in wonder at   
the sight, staring in awe at the woman's impossibly long red and   
golden tresses.   
  
Ail studied the woman, trying to determine who she was. When   
she opened her eyes, suddenly they both remembered. *That was  
her. She did that horrible thing to our Makaiju, and then to  
us.*  
  
Ann immediately glowered and pointed at Galaxia, preparing to   
attack. She hesitated; she and Ail knew this was clearly a very   
powerful being they were dealing with.   
  
A branch reached out and held her arm at bay. *No,  
child. Do not attack this one,* the Makaiju told her.   
  
"Who are you?" Ail asked Galaxia, his tone hostile. "And what   
have you done to us?"  
  
"Please, my children," the Makaiju said aloud. You have just   
cause to be angry, but it will do no good." The branch that had  
wrapped itself around Galaxia retracted. "Be patient and all  
will be explained to you. Now, Galaxia?"  
  
Sailor Galaxia came down from where she had been floating,   
standing a careful distance away from Ail and Ann. "Yes?"  
  
"These are my children, Ail and Ann. They are very, very  
precious to me." Galaxia already knew that, though. "There  
may be several others out there, like these two. I lost them a   
very long time ago. I don't know if any of them have survived.   
Please, I need to know if you've seen--"  
  
"Yes," she cut in, and looked to the stream of star seeds that   
floated behind her. One of them came forward, and flew in the   
direction of Ail and Ann. It landed beside them, and there was a   
flash. The star seed was gone, and in its place now stood   
another blue-haired, male child of the Makaiju.   
  
A deep sound like an ocean wave was heard, and everyone knew it  
was the Makaiju sighing. "Fiore," it whispered.  
  
Fiore looked around, unsure of where he was. This place seemed  
very strange...yet familiar somehow.   
  
Ail and Ann's eyes went wide in astonishment. Their mother had  
told them that some of her children had been ejected into space  
during their past struggles, some even unknowingly, before they  
were still not fully developed. This one, Fiore, was one of   
those lost children.  
  
They approached him eagerly, but Fiore backed away from them,  
still uncertain. The last thing he remembered was being the  
target of a very vicious attack. Right now he felt very   
defensive and fearful.   
  
It was then that a branch that Fiore stood near lengthened, and   
brushed against his arm. He winced, and shook his arm away. The   
branch only followed his arm, touching Fiore again.   
  
*Welcome home, my lost son,* Fiore heard inside his mind. Now he  
did not shy away from the tree's touch--from his mother's touch.   
He closed his eyes, and his fear was slowly dissipating. He could  
feel the warmth in the branch, its love. He had felt this kind of   
comfort only one other time in his life, that first time he landed   
on Earth.   
  
*I...am home now,* Fiore realized. Overwhelmed, Fiore sank to his   
knees, and wept. Ail and Ann were immediately by his side. He   
practically melted into their arms. "Brother," Ann whispered.   
  
Fiore attempted to speak, but Ail and Ann could only hear whimpering  
that was unintelligible.   
  
Ail wiped the tears from Fiore's eyes. His face was careworn, and his  
eyes had slight wrinkles under them. *This one has suffered so much.*  
"You're not alone now. No longer," he assured.   
  
The three stayed in the embrace for a long time, and Galaxia found   
herself smiling as she witnessed the reunion. The love, the joy,   
was apparent in the embrace. *And now, I have to ruin this moment by   
explaining what I have done.*  
  
Ann noticed the lines under Fiore's eyes, and she caressed his face  
with the back of her smooth hand. "What has happened to you?"   
  
Fiore cringed. Being a host of the Kisenian flower had  
done a substantial amount of damage to him, both physically and  
mentally. "Too much," he said.   
  
"I am sorry to do this, but there are other matters to discuss  
first," the Makaiju interrupted. Then Ail, Ann, and Fiore turned to   
Galaxia. Fiore immediately recognized her, and practically growled.   
She had tormented him before attacking, and now dared to just stand   
here as if nothing had happened? "Fiore. Ail. Ann," the tree   
implored.   
  
The three of them looked towards the large central trunk of the  
tree. "Please remember. One cannot live being angry and hostile,"  
the Makaiju explained. "I have a feeling you know that already, Fiore.  
I do want you to get to know your brother and sister here, and to share   
your life with them. But before that can happen, I would like for   
the three of you to listen to this woman's tale. She has much to say."  
  
They turned back to the woman, heeding their mother's advice for the  
time being. Their angry postures relaxed somewhat, and they regarded  
her curiously.   
  
Galaxia nodded humbly. "My name is Sailor Galaxia," she began.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When she had finished, she waited for their reaction. The trio had  
gathered around her, sitting and listening as if they were small  
children being read a bedtime story. Though Galaxia was no storyteller,   
they had hung on her every word due to the impossible, captivating   
nature of the tale.   
  
They had not cried, they had not shown anger, nor fear. They were   
simply too stunned to show any emotion. The magnitude of what   
Galaxia had done, and what she now had to undo, really hit home with   
them.   
  
"I ask not for forgiveness. I simply want to help rebuild, to repair  
all of this. Please--is there anything I can do?" Galaxia pleaded.   
  
Ann was the first to speak. "As you can see here, nothing here needs  
fixing. We exist with the tree, and we love one another, and have no  
need for anything else," she said, petting the ground. A small root  
sprouted from the ground and gently wrapped itself around Ann's   
fingers.   
  
Fiore turned to his newfound sister. He felt as if Ann was speaking  
to him as well as Galaxia. Ail put a reassuring hand on his shoulder  
to emphasize Ann's point. He smiled, feeling more and more at home  
here with each passing second.   
  
Actually, he had been quite angered at Galaxia's tale of destruction   
at first, but the mention of two words had immediately calmed him:   
Sailor Moon.  
  
"Chaos," Ail commented. "Was it Chaos, then, that caused all of   
us to fight amongst ourselves? Even when it was sealed within you?"   
he asked Galaxia.   
  
She gave a confirming nod. "It was my mistake, not realizing I alone  
could not keep it in check."  
  
"And my mistake, to not allow my children to see the light of hope  
when things became awry," the Makaiju said mournfully.   
  
"That's what Sailor Moon taught me to do," Galaxia said. "And   
because of that girl, I have vowed to teach everyone else in the   
galaxy what she taught me. That one cannot exist alone, without love,   
without believing in anything. Without the light of hope."  
  
"It's what she taught all of us," Fiore said, and Ail and Ann turned  
to him, surprised.   
  
"You know Sailor Moon?" Ann asked.   
  
Fiore nodded. "She saved my life once," he answered.  
  
"We have encountered her as well," Ail added. "She has shown us  
much about love and friendship. We would not exist now if we had never  
met her."  
  
Ann sighed as she remembered the girl and her kindness. "The galaxy  
is a much better place with someone like her in it," she said. Ann  
noticed that Ail and Fiore, like her, did not smile. "So why, then,  
do I feel so sad?"  
  
"You miss her," the Makaiju answered. "We all do."  
  
"Mother, I wish to see her again," Ann requested. I want to see her,   
and Mamoru, and her other friends as well." Ail and Fiore nodded,   
sharing her desire to see the ones that had saved them; it had been  
so long.  
  
"I am sorry, Ann," her mother answered regretfully. "I wish to see   
them as well, but we have traveled far and long to find this place,  
our new home. It would take quite a long time to reach Earth from   
here."  
  
A tear welled up in the girl's eye. Ail put his arm around her, but  
was equally disappointed. Fiore hung his head, his dejected  
expression like a child. He wanted to see Mamoru again, to   
see how he was doing.   
  
Galaxia went before them, not able to take their disappointment.   
"I can take you there, and will take no time at all," she offered.   
"Even the Makaiju can accompany us."  
  
The three of them looked hopeful, but were cautious. They turned  
to the tree, as if to ask permission. "You have so many other   
worlds to restore, it would be selfish of us to take too much of   
your time," the Makaiju said.   
  
The golden haired senshi shook her head. "It would be selfish of   
me not to grant your request. I said I wished to help in any way  
I can. This will take no time at all," she assured.   
  
The Makaiju considered it for a moment. "And we will not be   
harmed?" she asked.   
  
Galaxia did not take offense to its cautiousness. After what  
she had done, she had expected nothing else. That, and she was   
dealing with a mother here. She had known all too well the dangers   
in angering such a being. "No, not at all. Please, trust in me."  
  
Again, there was a long pause as the Makaiju came to its   
decision. "Very well."  
  
Fiore, Ail, and Ann stood up, looking to Galaxia for direction.   
The powerful senshi reached out to Fiore and Ail, who both took  
her hands. Ann joined hands with Ail, and two roots sprung   
from the ground, and took the hands of Ann and Fiore, completing  
the circle.   
  
"You have enough power to take even the Makaiju?" Fiore asked.  
The answer was known to them already, as the swarm of star seeds  
gathered around Galaxia, forming a translucent cloak of pink,   
orange, and gold.   
  
The powerful sailor senshi looked skyward. "SAILOR TELEPORT!!"  
Galaxia cried. The three children, and even the Makaiju itself  
were astounded by the amount of sheer energy they felt coursing  
through them. They were afraid to open their eyes, or make the  
slightest movement.   
  
Once the energy began to fully envelope their bodies, they   
became more at ease. They felt fully secure in the warmth of  
Galaxia's wave. All five members of the ring glowed with  
a red and golden light, and once it hit the peak of its  
brightness, it shot outward into space, and was gone.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They arrived a few minutes later, but not on Earth. The group of   
five now found themselves standing on Earth's moon. They were still  
enveloped by Galaxia's ring of energy.   
  
"Why have we landed here?" Ail asked, immediately recognizing their   
environment.   
  
"I got the strangest feeling right before we landed," Galaxia   
explained, turning around. "So I brought us--"   
  
Her sudden gasp made the others turn and face the same direction.   
One by one, the others, including the Makaiju, let out the same cry.  
  
The planet Earth, which they all remembered as a sphere of mostly  
blue, was now almost completely white.   
  
"Oh, oh, no," Ann whimpered.   
  
"What has happened?" Ail asked in disbelief.  
  
Both the Makaiju and Galaxia studied the now-alabaster planet, trying  
to get any clues they could. "I do sense life signs coming from   
there."  
  
"But all of them are very weak," the Makaiju added. Galaxia nodded   
in agreement.   
  
Fiore felt a sickening feeling in his stomach. "Mamoru-kun," he  
whispered. He shook his head fervently, refusing to acknowledge  
the dire situation. "We have to go down there and see what   
happened. Perhaps we can help them." He floated into the air,  
intending to head for the Earth.  
  
Galaxia's shield kept him from going to far. "No, you cannot,"  
she said.   
  
She received an angry glare in response. "Did you know of this?"  
Fiore questioned, very furiously. "Do you make us watch this just   
to torment us some more?"  
  
"Fiore," the Makaiju called. "She is right. You don't know the  
dangers that might exist there. I do not wish to lose you again.   
Please, come down," it pleaded.   
  
He was still quite angry, but returned to the surface. Galaxia,   
to his surprise, came before him. "Fiore, you have to believe that  
I had no knowledge of this."  
  
"You...you..." That lonely, rejected part of him didn't want to  
believe it, but the woman seemed so genuine, so sincere. "Perhaps  
you did not. But someone with your amount of power--"  
  
"Even I have my limits, as I have found out over these last few   
years," Galaxia admitted. Then, to his amazement, the powerful  
senshi knelt before him. "I never did apologize for what I did  
to you. I offer my apologies now, for causing you all that agony."  
  
Fiore could only look down at her, jaws agape and at a loss for  
words. He softened his expression and nodded, silently accepting  
the apology.   
  
Ail and Ann looked on; their brother had obviously undergone an   
abundant amount of trial and suffering. No doubt they would   
spend a lot of time listening to him speak of his rather   
difficult life. They went to him and tried to comfort him, but  
it was futile, given the situation. "So, any guesses as to   
what happened down there?" Ann asked.   
  
"It may be ecological," the Makaiju theorized.   
  
"Yes," Galaxia said, "or...well, yet another manifestation of   
Chaos, I fear," she guessed, unable to withdraw her eyes from   
the Earth.   
  
"Perhaps it is," came another voice. The four of them looked  
around; it was not the Makaiju that spoke. A few feet outside  
of Galaxia's protective sphere, a figure appeared.   
  
None of the children of the Makaiju (nor the tree itself)   
recognized her. She was a sailor senshi of this solar system,  
judging by her garb. The first thing they noticed was her dark   
green hair, which rivaled Galaxia's in length. Her expression  
could only be described as calm; not a serene kind of calm, but  
more somber.   
  
"Sailor Pluto," Galaxia greeted.   
  
"Sailor Galaxia," the guardian of time replied. "It is good to   
see you again. And you, Makaiju, and your children." She received  
confused looks from them. "Neo-Queen Serenity--known to you as  
Sailor Moon--told me about you," she explained. The three of   
them nodded their heads in deference, as they could sense great   
power coming from this strange senshi.   
  
"What has happened here?" Galaxia asked urgently.   
  
"What happened to Sailor Moon? And Mamoru-kun and the others?"  
Fiore added anxiously. "Are they...are they..."  
  
"They are still alive," Sailor Pluto replied.   
  
Ann shook her head. "But...the Earth is..." She looked to the  
planet yet again, sensing that nothing down there could possibly  
be alive.   
  
"...completely frozen," Ail completed. Sailor Pluto nodded   
her head slowly. The mouths of the three children dropped  
in horror, and they stared helplessly at the Earth.  
  
"How did this happen?" the Makaiju asked. "Was it  
environmental? An invasion?" it continued, its voice becoming  
frantic. "Surely there is something we can do to help."  
  
Galaxia gazed upon the home of Sailor Moon, which now seemed to  
be in ruin. *Environmental? Maybe. Invasion? Perhaps.* But  
it all led back to the same thing in Galaxia's mind. *Chaos.*  
  
Again it had won out, and this time it had taken something   
very precious, something incomparable.   
  
Her hands balled into fists at her side. This was impossible;   
she refused to acknowledge this. She raised her right arm, aiming  
it in the direction of the Earth. It might drain her completely,  
perhaps to the point of death, but she did not care if it meant  
saving the life of that princess who saved her.   
  
"There is something I can do," Galaxia said, almost defiantly.   
The five others felt a strong thrumming beneath their feet; the  
three children cringed in fear at the power that was being built  
up inside Galaxia, and the look of fierce determination on her  
face.   
  
Then, to the surprise of everyone, Sailor Pluto stood directly in   
front of her, wielding her key-shaped staff in an attack position.   
"No," she said calmly. "You will not."  
  
Sailor Galaxia narrowed her eyes, regarding her would-be   
assailant with more curiosity than disbelief. She knew about   
the nature of Sailor Pluto's powers over time. This lovely   
green-haired senshi was powerful, but still not a match for  
Galaxia. "And why not? I am to just let that girl--"  
  
"Yes," Pluto cut in.   
  
Fiore's anger was welling up in him again, but he held back.   
These were two powerful beings about to engage in combat here,   
and if anyone was caught in the middle...  
  
He looked to Ann and Ail, and they appeared to be as equally  
flabbergasted. *Mother, what should we do?* Ail projected  
to the Makaiju.   
  
"Galaxia," the tree said as soothingly as possible, "this woman   
must have an explanation for this. Do you?"  
  
The guardian of time nodded, relenting her offensive position.   
"It was the Queen that instructed me to not let any outside  
interference affect the Earth during this time."  
  
"And just how long--"  
  
"Please, let me finish," Pluto said, trying to sound as polite  
as possible. "She left a message for anyone who did arrive.   
I bring that to you now," she finished, and raised her staff   
into the air.   
  
The Garnet Orb began to glow, and pulsated several different  
shades of red. The others, even the Makaiju, backed away   
from her. They stood in a scattered ring, with Sailor Pluto  
at the center.   
  
Several moments passed, and a holographic image was slowly  
manifesting itself next to the guardian of time. Once the  
image was fully formed, the circle of five looked upon what  
could only be described as an angel.   
  
It was Sailor Moon, without a doubt. She had kept the same  
hairstyle, blonde hair worn in two long ponytails. The   
outfit she wore was one that none of them recognized.  
  
Instead of the sailor fuku and short skirt, she wore a flowing   
gown of the purest white. Wings like that of a butterfly   
sprouted from her back. *Messiah,* Sailor Pluto thought  
as she looked upon the princess who had become their queen.  
  
The eyes, so innocent, so young and carefree before, were now   
those of a grown woman now, a woman who had seen countless   
struggles, and who apparently had to witness the fall of her   
own planet.  
  
Yet somehow, those blue eyes of hers still managed to convey  
a capacity for love that knew no bounds.   
  
"Hello, friends," the image greeted in a too-formal   
sounding voice. Still, her smile seemed warm and genuine.  
  
"If you're watching this, then," she hung her head down,  
the words already becoming difficult for her. Galaxia knew  
that this was not a rehearsed speech, then. "Then the Earth is   
going through a time of great change. We are all still alive,  
but in a state of cold sleep.  
  
"I must beg of you, do not try to awaken us. This season of rest  
was written in destiny long ago." She smiled. "Rest assured,   
eventually I will awaken this planet, and all will be restored.  
  
"Until then, I'm afraid I will not be able to see you. I regret  
not being able to say my good-byes to you..."  
  
And it was then that she named all of the different people she had  
met from other worlds, that had come in and touched her life  
in some way. Ail, Ann, the Makaiju, Galaxia, the Sailor Starlights,  
Princess Kakyuu, Neherenia--hell, even the Amazon Trio...  
  
"You have all made a difference in the life of this ditzy, clumsy,   
crybaby teenage girl. It's my hope that I've somehow done the same,  
however insignificant it may seem."  
  
Galaxia smiled, and looked upon the people who were gathered here with   
her, just to see her, this "ditzy, clumsy, girl". *However insignificant.  
Indeed.*  
  
The image of Sailor Moon looked upwards, and by the expression on her   
face, Ail and the others knew this message would soon come to an  
end.   
  
"I'm afraid I must go now. Let me say once again, thank you for being  
a part of me. May your lives be filled with love, and please, please,  
never give up hope. I look forward to the day when we may see one   
another again." She bowed her head, and they could now the tears   
flowing from her eyes. "Goodbye, dear friends..."  
  
Galaxia approached the image and reached out, futilely attempting to   
wipe away the tears the girl shed. As her hand touched the image,   
it dissipated.  
  
The group stood there, unable to react. After a few moments of uneasy  
silence, Ann finally spoke up. "Is there nothing we can do?" she   
pleaded.  
  
Ail put a comforting arm around her. "I'm afraid not. You heard her;  
we must not do anything to disturb them now."  
  
Fiore could not contain himself. "But how LONG? How long will they  
remain that way?" *How long before I'm able to see the only being  
I've been able to call a friend? HOW LONG?* Slowly, they all turned  
to Galaxia, thinking she had the answer.   
  
She had known about the phenomenon of cold sleep. The truth was, she  
did not know how long it would be. Some planets only required a short  
time, less than a decade, while others took several centuries; others  
still...well, not all planets recovered from cold sleep.   
  
Galaxia looked at their eager expressions, and thought of Sailor   
Moon's words of hope. *She's right. One cannot live without hope.*  
"You all know her. You know she doesn't break promises. We will see  
her again. But for now, we have to take care of our own lives."  
  
Sailor Pluto stood silently through it all, the stoic expression  
never leaving her face.  
  
"We must leave this place now," Galaxia said, and the others could  
only reluctantly agree. They all took one final look at the frozen  
Earth, and offered their farewells to the guardian of time.  
  
"I am sorry you had to find out this way," Pluto offered. "I hope  
the next we meet, it is under different--happier circumstances."  
  
Galaxia managed to control her emotions, but Ann and Fiore found it   
difficult to hold their tears back. They were both crying as they   
once again formed the teleport ring, and still even as they teleported  
back to their original position in another part of the galaxy.  
  
Sailor Pluto watched them leave, then let out a sigh. She shook her  
head at what had transpired. *So many friends she has,* Pluto thought.   
  
It would be like this for several centuries. Watching over the still   
planet Earth, while on occasion ensuring any outside visitors were   
dealt with. She didn't mind the solitude; it was her duty. She had   
seen and experienced much more than any human would ever dream of.   
  
And, though she may not admit it, Pluto was one of the "many" friends   
of Sailor Moon, of Neo-Queen Serenity. Of Usagi Tsukino. She did  
not smile, she rarely did, but this thought would nevertheless provide   
her much comfort.  
  
She raised her staff into the air, and was gone.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They arrived back at the small planet, and the Makaiju once again  
settled its roots comfortably into the ground.   
  
Fiore and Ann still wept, while Ail and the Makaiju did their best   
to ease their pain. Ann slid to the ground, her pain was so great.   
  
Galaxia looked out into space, then back to the others. There really   
was nothing left to do here. "I'm afraid I must leave now."  
  
"Thank you for coming," the Makaiju said somberly. "Good luck."  
  
The senshi looked upon the Makaiju's children. Her instinct was to  
blame herself for this, but that would not do any good. Even if she  
hadn't brought them to Earth, their friendship with Sailor Moon   
would have led them there eventually. Either way they would have  
found out this terrible news.   
  
She went over to the trio and crouched down next to them. There   
was much she wanted to say to try to comfort these three. She   
thought long and hard, and decided to just keep it simple.   
"Remember, you all have each other," was all she offered instead.   
  
Galaxia stood, and then went over to the Makaiju's main   
trunk. She placed her palm against the tree, and the tree knew it  
to be a gesture of friendship. Perhaps they would meet again   
sometime...but that was probably not going to happen.   
  
With that, Galaxia began to float into the air, and her figure began  
to glow as the star seeds she had yet to return surrounded her.   
  
Now that she had known Sailor Moon's fate, Sailor Galaxia was even   
more determined to resume her mission to return every single star   
seed she had stolen. She took off into space, the image of Sailor   
Moon--no, of Neo-Queen Serenity her source of inspiration and  
strength.   
  
Fiore, Ann and Ail watched until Galaxia's trail of pink and orange  
light was no longer visible. Fiore then heard Galaxia's voice inside  
his head. *You're not alone anymore,* she said. He looked to Ann and  
Ail, and judging by their expressions, Galaxia had communicated to   
him alone.   
  
By that time, Ann had cried herself out, and she slowly stood   
up, wiping her eyes. "What are we to do now?" she asked to no one  
in particular.   
  
"We go on," the Makaiju answered. "We live." It was then that   
she realized just how green (pardon the pun) her children were.   
This was the first time they had really experienced a significant   
loss. Well, the first time for Ann and Ail, anyway--she knew   
Fiore was probably a different case.  
  
"Sailor Moon is gone, but she is not dead. We may not be able  
to see her for a long time, yes, but that doesn't mean we just   
stop everything. My children, this is not the last time you will   
experience grief. But remember Galaxia's words. All we can   
do is just keep on living, and cling to each other."  
  
Ann took in her mother's words, and nodded in understanding. It  
will be a while before she would really recover from this. She  
petted one of the tree's branches. She looked behind her, and   
Ail was there, as she knew he always would be. It wasn't until  
that moment that the meaning of Galaxia's final words hit her.   
Ann went to him, and Ail took her hand. They went to their   
newfound brother.  
  
There really had been no time to deal with this new situation  
Fiore found himself in. *Would I be welcome here?* he thought,  
though the answer was pretty obvious.  
  
"Fiore," Ail called to him.   
  
Their smiles were warm and inviting. Once again he felt the longing,  
that longing for others. He had been tired from travelling so much,   
and now it looked like he had a chance to be with others. And   
belong.  
  
*I'm...not alone,* he realized, and his spirit slowly lifting, and   
he was unable to do anything but return their smile.  
  
"You're home now," Ann assured him again.   
  
"And we'd like to hear your story," Ail said. "We want to know  
all about you, Fiore."  
  
"We want to know all you've suffered through, my son,* the Makaiju   
added.   
  
Fiore nodded, then took a breath. Drawing strength from his new  
companions, he sat down. He drew his knees into his chest, and  
was silent for quite a long time.   
  
"I never knew when or where I was born," he began, looking out into  
the stars, his former home. "I was always alone, wandering aimlessly   
through space. Eventually, I was tired and had to land on the   
planet known as Earth..."  
  
======================================================================  
  
C&C, questions? Send to jlauder121@hotmail.com. Thanks!  
  



End file.
